micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Imvrassia
Imvrassia, officially the''' Principality of Imvrassia 'is a modern Hellenic micronation wich was founded on 11 May 2011. The sovereignty of Imvrassia extends over natural terrain, such as houses and land plots in different regions in Hellas (Greece). History With inspiration and creativity from ancient Hellenic (Greek) and Roman history, the foundation and independence of Imvrassia proclaimed on 11 May 2011 by the first Monarch and Head of State, Prince Aggelos A'. On this day the declaration of independence of Imvrassia was published and announced the establishment of the new state, which was organized as a Principality. From 15 December 2013, Imvrassia is the only independent Hellenic micronation, after the accession of Mouzilo into the Ashukov Federation. State Ideology The Monarch and the Government of Imvrassia considers as an axiom and a principle, that Imvrassia continues the Roman imperial political tradition and considers the Imvrassian State successor of the Roman Empire. This view is based on facts such as that Imvrassia's declaration of independence held on 11th of May, the same day as Constantinople was declared the new capital of the Roman Empire, that is a micronation whose sovereignty extends in regions of the Eastern Roman Empire, the official language is Hellenic (Greek), ie the language spoken by its inhabitants as well as those in the Eastern Roman Empire and finally by the monarchical regime. Especially for the Monarch, has chosen the title of ''Prince, bearing in mind the Latin origin of the word, that wants the Head of State to be the first among citizens and not an absolute monarchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principate. However, the Monarch and the Government of Imvrassia has not adopted imperial titles, although for a long time Imvrassia is the only micronation in the old Roman East to claim political succession of the Roman Empire. Government & Constitutional Framework The political history of Imvrassia divided until today into two periods. The first begins with the establishment of the State in May 2011 and ending in October 2013 when it was transformed from a unitary into a federal state. The second period begins on 05 October 2013 and lasts even. As a Unitary State The first Constitution of the Principality was published and came into force on 16 May 2011 and a year later on 31 May 2012, took place the first revision of the constitution. At this time the Head of Government was the Minister of State and was formed a total of two governments. The first government was from 16 May 2011 to 31 May 2012 led by Marquise Kleio. The second government led by Princess Aikaterini, from 31 May 2012 to 31 August 2012 and from 10 December 2012 to 15 January 2013. The period from 31 August 2012 until 10 December 2012 the office of the Minister of State had been temporarily removed. On 15 January 2013 the Prince with a series of decrees, partly revised the constitution and gathered all the executive power in his hands and the office of the Minister of State had been removed once again. As a Federal State From 05 October 2013 a new chapter began in the history of Imvrassia. The Prince suggested a federal structure for the state and the Principality organized as a Federal Constitutional Monarchy. The purpose of this constitutional change is to associate the monarchy with democracy, with a view to gain more interest the citizens on the political life of the country. Since then has formed two governments. The first government was led by Princess Aikaterini, as Federal Prime Minister, from 05 October 2013 until 20 May 2014. On 20 May 2014 a new government was formed, leaded by Grand Duke Stamatios as Federal Prime Minister. The current Constitution is in effect from 05 October 2013. Head of State is the Prince and he appoints the Federal Prime Minister, who is the Head of the Federal Government. The Legislative power is exercised by the Prince and the Federal Council of Ministers. The Federal Government is composed of, a) the Federal Prime Minister, b) Federal Ministers and c) Ministers without portfolio. Official Language The official language is the Hellenic (Greek) language. For diplomatic use, however, the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs uses the English language. Administrative divisions The Principality of Imvrassia is an independent, federal and sovereign state, derived from the free and permanent union of its member-states. The member states of the Principality of Imvrassia consist of A. the'' Princely Territories-Duchies and B. the ''Federated Territories-Grand Duchies and States. Each member-state can be divided into Themes. By decision of the Governor-General / Duke can be defined in each Theme a governor. The executive power of member-states which they are organized as Grand Duchies or States, is exercised in the name of the Prince by the Governor General. Also, in States there is an advisory body of citizens who exercise legislative authority,called the House of Representatives. The Duchy is ruled by a member of the Prince's House having the title of Duke/Duchess. Justice and Education are in the responsibility of the member-states. Nobility & Citizenship The Prince has the right to confer titles of nobility to citizens of the Principality, as well as citizens of other states who support the Principality and its purposes. The titles of nobility conferred on residents of the Principality, permanent or not, are as follows: a. Grand Duke or Grand Duchess of Imvrassia, b. Marquis or Marquise of Imvrassia, c. Count or Countess of Imvrassia and d. Baron or Baroness of Imvrassia. Friends Heads of State and their officials, the Principality awards the following titles: a. Grand Duke or Grand Duchess of Imvrassia (Heads of State), b. Count or Countess of Imvrassia (Officials of other states), c. Baron or Baroness of Imvrassia (freeman - ambassadors). The Principality of Imvrassia accept new citizens and awards them, if they wish, the title of Baron or Baroness. If they do not want a title of nobility, they merely request citizenship and participate in the public life of the Principality. Foreign relations The ministry which is responsible for the foreign relations of the Principality, is the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs. As a basic principle for diplomatic relations, the Principality has the respect of the cultural and political differences between the micronations. Also the Principality recognizes the independence and sovereignty of each State, which signs a treaty of friendship and mutual recognition. Anyone who wants to come in contact with the Principality can send e-mail to:princeaggelos@gmail.com Coat of Arms and Flag Σημαία της Ιμβρασίας.jpg |Imvrassian Flag Θυρεός Πριγκιπάτου Ιμβρασίας.png|Coat of Arms of the Imvrassia Θυρεός Πρίγκιπα.png|Standard of the Imvrassian Prince Knight of the Golden Dragon.png|Knight of the Golden Dragon 2nd Duke of Columba.png|2nd Duke of Columba External Links *Imvrassia *Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Founded in 2011 Category:Current Micronational Monarchies Category:Principalities Category:Greek Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Leylandiistan Category:Monarchy Category:Federal Monarchies